


Nahiri, Reborn

by StarlightBellona



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Futanari, Girl Penis, It's necro roleplay, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, No actual necro, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Nahiri the Lithomancer fulfills her girlfriend Ghoulcaller Gisa's fantasy. Then, something extra of Nahiri's own choosing.





	Nahiri, Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I tried to make things fun for both Nahiri and Gisa in equal measure.

Nahiri used all of her willpower to take Gisa’s thick cock into her mouth without any kind of reaction. The ghoulcaller really expected her to just lay there on her side on the Cecani family mausoleum’s sarcophagus and get facefucked without blinking, without moving, and without gagging? The only saving grace was that the madwoman wasn’t quite deepthroating her, so not gagging was easy enough. Either way, playing dead was not at all something that she would have imagined doing for her girlfriend. Nonetheless, her pussy was completely wet and she found it surprising that her body was enjoying this kind of treatment.

“Your mouth is still warm and wet, sweet Nahiri. How does it feel, hmm? How long until you dry up? I think I shall reanimate you after I’ve had some fun.” Gisa laughed loudly, echoing inside the mausoleum, overwhelming Nahiri’s senses as her mouth was recklessly pounded. The room was illuminated only by a pair of torches, and the way the light danced across Gisa’s curves was incredibly sexy. It was torture that she couldn’t run her eyes up and down the woman’s body. She truly was acting the part of a piece of meat, to be used however her girlfriend pleased. Nahiri could still hardly believe she’d agreed to this, but she hadn’t been this horny for cock in ages. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that, given the situation, but she focused on the rising swell of desire building inside her body.

It wasn’t that she liked the fantasy—the idea was unusual to her. But as her mouth was stuffed full of cock over and over, Nahiri realized that just knowing Gisa trusted her enough to enact this depraved fantasy filled her heart with a joy she thought lost to her soul forever. She prided herself on being open to trying new things, and she knew she would be able to find pleasure in this experience—Gisa’s wonderful cock always made her wet and eager.

Gisa’s thrusts became erratic and she moaned fervently as her hips slammed forward. Nahiri could tell from the way her cock swelled that she was close. The taste of precum made her want to drink up every last drop of the impending load, but she stayed strong, keeping deathly still. Gisa screamed and pulled her cock out, spraying thick strands of cum all over Nahiri’s face. Not a single drop hit her eyes, certainly by design because Gisa didn’t want her to reflexively close them. Instead, the majority shot across her cheeks, lips, and forehead, each warm splatter sending delightful pleasure washing over her skin.

“Oh fuck, Nahiri, you truly were the most beautiful of them all,” Gisa somberly said. “I think I shall keep you around forever!” The sudden change in tone to pure glee was jarring, but Nahiri wanted desperately to smile up at her girlfriend. She figured the best gift she could give, though, was to remain unmoving and only blink when Gisa wasn’t looking.

The ghoulcaller rubbed her wet cock on Nahiri’s chin, wiping the tip of the head off. Nahiri wanted nothing more than to grab it and suck it clean, and that she wasn’t supposed to move at all was like an agonizingly sweet torture that required an incredible force of will.

“Now let’s see… hmm, very strange,” Gisa said as she walked around the sarcophagus. She suddenly rolled Nahiri onto her back and grabbed her thighs. Her pussy ached for cock and Gisa’s firm grip on her legs made her feel so hot she thought she might pass out.

“It appears as though your cunt is still sopping wet,” Gisa continued. “I must investigate this phenomenon further…” she said with an ecstatic tone. Nahiri used every shred of willpower she had left not to peer down at her girlfriend, instead staring at the mausoleum ceiling, still surprised at how clean Gisa kept the place. Nahiri couldn’t help but twitch her pussy slightly as she felt the warmth of Gisa’s cock begin to gently caress her drenched folds.

“Very unusual, indeed. It appears as though your body is experiencing a few late spasms. I’ll need to insert a probe to research this rare condition. Perhaps I may even be able to coax more such spasms out of you,” Gisa said.

She slid her immense cock right into Nahiri’s pussy in one smooth motion. The Lithomancer’s back arched and her body spasmed, her pussy clamping down hard around Gisa’s thickness. She wanted to scream out in pleasure, but held back, feeling guilty that she’d even physically reacted to the stimuli.

“My dearest Nahiri,” Gisa began as she started thrusting deep into the artificer’s pussy, “are you perhaps wanting to return to the land of the living?” Her pace increased, making Nahiri’s body already yearn for release as she was deeply penetrated.

She wanted to cry out, to scream yes at the top of her lungs, but she played her part, staring up without a word and fighting against her body’s instincts to move in tune with Gisa’s powerful thrusts.

“Your body speaks to me from beyond the boundary of life and death, Nahiri. I shall give it what it craves,” Gisa said as she drilled deep into Nahiri faster and harder each time she slammed her cock into the Lithomancer’s quivering cunt.

Gisa grabbed her tits with each hand, running fingernails over her nipples and sending pleasure arcing through her chest. The ghoulcaller began to whistle and sing loudly, filling Nahiri’s ears and making her entire body tingle with joy. It was her ghoulcalling song, a melody Nahiri had grown to find immensely sexy, in part due to the awesome power behind it. Gisa continued ramming her cock into Nahiri’s aching pussy, pounding her cervix with each strong thrust, making the artificer’s body want to explode in euphoria.

Nahiri let go, losing herself in the swirling pleasure of having her pussy used like this, in Gisa’s twisted and delightful dirge which begged her to return to life, and in the way her nipples were being treated to exactly the kind of loving touch she needed to balance everything out. The stark contrast between the way her pussy was being fucked and the way Gisa was touching her chest drove her absolutely wild. She was ready to burst, to cry out blissfully, but realized she was already moaning. She wasn’t even sure when it began, but she couldn't take it anymore. She gave into her body’s needs and embraced her pleasure fully, letting a powerful orgasm wash over her entire being.

The ghoulcaller seemed into it, ending her song and grunting enthusiastically as she rammed into Nahiri’s quaking pussy. “My cock is bringing you back from beyond!” she shouted. “Let my seed give you new life!” Her last few mighty thrusts rocked Nahiri’s body against the cold stone, making her yelp.

Loads of soothingly warm cum filled her womb as Gisa screamed wildly while clutching Nahiri’s heaving chest.

Nahiri finally looked at her lover as Gisa’s huge cock continued pumping her full of seed. Her head was thrown back, her breasts glistening with sweat in the dim torchlight. She stopped screaming and panted for air, bringing her gaze down to Nahiri’s face.

“Looks like I’ve discovered a new resurrection technique,” she said with a wink. They both laughed as Gisa finally pulled out. Nahiri took special note that her cock was still hard.

“That you have, Gisa. Thank you for bringing me back,” Nahiri said, happy to play along with Gisa’s roleplay fantasy. “But I’ve got another gift for you. I trust you’re up to the task,” she said slyly, reaching out and touching the tip of Gisa’s cock with her index finger.

“Anything you desire, for I love you. And thank you for, you know… accepting me. For trying out my fantasy,” the ghoulcaller said, blushing so hard her pale cheeks were clearly a deep red even with the poor lighting in the mausoleum.

“I love you, too, Gisa. Now...” Nahiri stood and turned around, placing her hands atop the sarcophagus while wiggling her butt at her girlfriend. She peered over her shoulder, into Gisa’s smoldering eyes, torch flames dancing sensuously in their depths. “Take my ass.”

Nahiri’s eyes shot wide as Gisa stepped forward and firmly grabbed her hip. Her eyes were fiercely glowing as she started forcing her thick dick into the Lithomancer’s tight ass without any sort of hesitation. She’d been taken back there by Gisa before, and while she loved getting anal from her girlfriend’s great cock, being buttfucked without any anal foreplay to prep her hole was daunting. But Gisa knew she liked it rough, and getting reamed in her ass so assertively made her almost ready to come again without any kind of pussy stimulation. She steeled herself as the thickness began spreading her ass wide. This was going to hurt, but she was thankful that at least her pussy had lubed up Gisa’s cock already. Her whole body tensed up as the pressure mounted inside her rear entrance.

“Fuck Nahiri, your ass is tighter than I remember! I’ll have to research this more thoroughly,” Gisa said whimsically, her tone almost giddy.

“That’s because—ah!—you didn’t loosen me up first!” Nahiri gasped as Gisa continued roughly impaling her butt, pulling it back and shoving it forward again deeper and deeper with each thrust. After a moment, Nahiri’s words finally caught up to Gisa’s lust drunk mind.

“I’m sorry—“ Gisa began, pausing her thrusts, but Nahiri promptly cut her off.

“Just shut up and fuck me harder!” Nahiri commanded. Gisa obliged, reaching a hand around to the Lithomancer’s breasts from behind and twisting her nipple hard, exactly the way Nahiri loved. “Good girl,” she whimpered as pleasure took over, her legs wobbling and fresh honey dripping from her cunt.

Gisa continued her thrusts again, this time harder than before. Nahiri gritted her teeth, eyes still wide, and she was grateful that she was facing away from the necromancer. She didn’t remotely want Gisa to hold back if she saw the look on Nahiri’s face. It was incredibly difficult to handle getting fucked so savagely in her ass by such a great and huge dick while still remaining on her feet, and she wouldn’t trade this bliss for anything in the world.

And so Gisa pressed forward mightily with a strength that surprised Nahiri with each successive shove forward. It felt huge inside her, overwhelming her senses as pleasure shot out across her body. Every time the cock reached deeper inside her bottom, she cried out for more, her tightness begging Gisa’s cock to fill her up with cum. She continued to cry out and sob into the intense pleasure, knowing full well that her wild moans always drove Gisa into a frenzied fervor.

The ghoulcaller panted for air as her thrusts grew sharper, spearing balls deep into Nahiri’s ass, stretching her hole to its limits. A powerful orgasm overcame Nahiri’s whole body, and her legs buckled but Gisa held her up firmly as she plunged into the artificer’s ass with a final forceful thrust. Thick spunk warmed her insides pleasantly as her body was overcome with ecstasy.

“Fuck, Gisa,” Nahiri managed, her voice shaky as her lover held her up from behind, Gisa’s cock still twitching as it pumped more cum into her ass. “I love your cock.” As she came down, completely satisfied with the way her girlfriend was willing to lovingly destroy her ass, she smiled happily. Gentle tingling sensations danced up her back as Gisa’s cock slowed but refused to stop twitching inside her.

“And me?”

“Of course I love you, silly. Have you seen your cock?” Nahiri peered over her shoulder at Gisa, who grinned back and firmly smacked Nahiri’s ass before pulling out. Nahiri yelped at the impact, and cum spilled out of her freshly fucked butt.

“I love you, too, Nahiri. After all, have you seen your ass?” She smiled lovingly and hugged Nahiri from behind. “Thank you for accepting me as I am,” she whispered into Nahiri’s ear.

Happiness swelled inside Nahiri’s heart, and she closed her eyes, grabbing Gisa’s hand that was holding her, fully intent on never letting go.


End file.
